


Lightning Strikes Twice

by Gancena



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Button Play, Don't Come In If You're Not Sure, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Groping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Navel Play, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is very different from my usual stuff so, Threesome, gender neutral reader, sort of -- they're both focused on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gancena/pseuds/Gancena
Summary: A most unexpected encounter in the Jinsei Chamber...





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Things got a lil out of control on a Discord server. That's my only explanation.
> 
> Drink up, fellow sinners.

You came as soon as you heard.

Another temporal anomaly which was supposed to be impossible had happened: two versions of your beloved Raiden, one of the light and one of the darkness, in kombat at the Sky Temple. You didn’t know what to expect, or were even sure what you were planning to do. You just knew you had to be there and do something.

When you charged into the Jinsei Chamber, your entire being lurched in some way: Light Raiden, on his knees, seeming flushed from exhaustion, and Dark Raiden, grasping Light Raiden’s chin to make him look into his eyes, at his future: “I am inevitable.”

Your heart _and_ your loins throbbed, but you couldn’t think about it. And you didn’t. You simply threw yourself in their direction, shoving Dark Raiden away from Light Raiden. “Leave him _alone!_ ” you cried, voice breaking.

Light Raiden whispers your name. Dark Raiden growls it, following with “Do not interfere.”

It happens so quickly. Dark Raiden grasps you firmly, prompting Light Raiden to spring to your defense, but Dark Raiden is that bit quicker, pulling you away, pressing your bodies together.

“Do you see it now? I can take everything from you in a heartbeat. _Our_ beloved can become _my_ beloved… unless you embrace the truth.”

You’re not sure what truth Dark Raiden is referring to, but your truth is absolutely different. You realize that being in Dark Raiden’s grasp is stirring you in a way that’s absolutely inappropriate. Yet your body and even part of your mind wants, and wants.

“It seems you wouldn’t mind so much,” he suddenly whispers, laying a hand on your thigh. “Perhaps even you desire this turn of events…”

Light Raiden can only stare, stunned, and you know it’s true. Already your desires are floating to the surface, and you don’t know what to do…

Light Raiden makes as if to lunge, but electricity crackles around you rather dangerously. The message is clear: if he moves, it’s you who will pay for it. “But perhaps, if your beloved wishes... we could reach a compromise,” Dark Raiden relents.

And then it starts. While you’re still dazed and processing his words, Dark Raiden begins kissing your cheek, leading down to your jaw and neck, caressing you rather firmly. You let out a noise.

“Now’s the time, dearest. Would you have him join us? But know this:” he adds, looking towards Light Raiden, “my ultimatum still stands.”

You reach out a hand towards Light Raiden, desperately. “Raiden, please! Please, I can’t... I need you. Both of you. Just...!” That’s all it takes for Light Raiden to close the distance, holding your face and kissing you as though you’ve been apart for an eon.

Dark Raiden smirks. “Focus on our beloved, and all will be well.”

Like a switch flipped, there is harmony in their next movements, to kiss and caress and undress. Their hands and lips move with the lines of your clothing: Light Raiden placing his hands over your chest as if to cover them, Dark Raiden brushing a hand between your legs to make you shudder.

Light Raiden whispers your name gently as he tries to hold you to him, kissing your neck where his darker self had before.

Dark Raiden takes the moment to place his hands on you more intensely, pushing underneath Light Raiden’s hands to grope your chest, lightly scratching and toying with your nipples, before sliding down to massage and kiss the line of your waist, briefly tasting the sensitive point of your belly button.

Then, with no warning, his mouth is on _you_ , lapping languorously, and you cry out. It only spurs him on, while Light Raiden’s concentration briefly breaks, heart pounding when he realizes how his dark self is already pressing you on.

Dark Raiden notices. “Focus,” he urges Light Raiden. “Our sweet love already is...” He returns to his work, and Light Raiden can only hear your moans and desperate cries as your head falls back on him. He tries not to think about how your hips continue seeking Dark Raiden’s mouth to the point that Dark Raiden is able to lift your legs, one at a time, to hoist over his shoulders. He’s focused on your entrance now, leaving the most sensitive part of you free.

Light Raiden watches your face, eyes fluttering open and closed, absolutely flushed and hazy, and kisses you whenever he can as he holds you firmly to him with one arm and gently strokes down the length of your body with the other. He pauses tenderly at your belly button, stroking briefly, before firmly placing his hand between your legs, petting first, then stroking as you cry out his name.

It’s too much, it’s too much, and before you can even think to do anything else, you come, shuddering under the hands and mouth of two versions of the one you love more than anything.

Dark Raiden pulls back and smiles, taking in the sight of your disheveled self, the glow of the Jinsei highlighting the shape of your body. “Lovely,” he says. He gently places your legs back on the ground, and you would have collapsed if not for Light Raiden holding you still.

He sinks to the ground with you, whispering your name. “Are you all right?” You manage to smile at him and nod.

“Good,” says Dark Raiden, pulling at the waist of his clothes in an obvious way. “We’re not finished.”

Light Raiden clutches your protectively but before he can say anything, you moan appreciatively. “Yes, yes, _please..._ ” You stare at Light Raiden, lifting a hand to caress his face. “Please...”

His heart throbs. He can’t ignore that.

Dark Raiden crouches, exposed and erect, and begins to wrap his arms around you. “Don’t keep our beloved waiting,” he tells Light Raiden.

Light Raiden reluctantly, reluctantly lets you go and goes about undoing his own clothes just enough... As he does, Dark Raiden whispers to you. “You’re perfect. Always so beautiful, no matter when it is. I never thought it could get better, but it seems when the past and future collide...” he finishes speaking directly into your ear. “It’s... explosive.”

He blows on your neck before nibbling at it, drifting a hand teasingly around your abdomen, only ever brushing between your legs, just enough to keep your body enticed…

Light Raiden tries to wrest you out of Dark Raiden’s hands, and Dark Raiden lets him. He nudges you to turn around.

This is better. This is how it should be. You safe in his arms, about to be showered in the most physical expression of his love... but Dark Raiden’s hands are placed on your hips, and he comes closer to you both, and both Thunder Gods are pointing upwards at you, each equally ready to penetrate and consume.

“Remember to breathe, my sweet,” he says.

Held firm by both Raidens, you lower yourself with care. You can _feel_ both heads brush against you and you gasp before doing as Dark Raiden said: remembering to breathe. You begin to try to adjust yourself, wondering if it’d be possible to take both in at once when Dark Raiden smirks and presses up just that bit, the head pressing inside. You cry out in surprise. Almost without thinking, Light Raiden tries to follow, and you practically scream when he slips in, too.

Training leads to the breaking and expanding of limits. The Jinsei heals and invigorates, even beyond normalcy. You never thought it would lead to something this.

Soon, there is movement. And much like before, it’s Dark Raiden who starts, with Light Raiden following if only to try to keep up, to keep _you_ in any way he can... It doesn’t help that Dark Raiden has taken to groping and caressing you from behind again, nibbling your neck, playing over your navel, tormenting your nipples, all the while pounding fiercely. Light Raiden can only think to kiss you again, trying to press you to him so lovingly, thrusting desperately.

Having nowhere to put his hands but on and below your waist, Dark Raiden briefly points at your navel before letting out a single, precise spark that makes you screech in a spike of sheer pleasure.

Light Raiden pulls back to shout, “I have done _nothing_ to—“

“You haven’t,” Dark Raiden confirms. “I’m simply helping our sweetling along. Coming multiple times takes effort, and so I will ease the burden.” He presses a finger into your belly button, scratching deeply before letting out another spark.

Light Raiden only watches in astonishment as you yelp and twitch to the rhythm of Dark Raiden’s lightning, and, watching Dark Raiden latch on to the side of your neck again, does the same on the opposite side, _needing_ to leave some kind of mark on you...

Dark Raiden moves his stimulating hand from your navel to your genitals, and sparks.

It’s all over for you quickly.

The world narrows down to a single bungle of sensation. Two Raidens, protective and possessive, holding you, loving you, fucking you. And it comes into one of the greatest orgasms of your life. You never want it to end. And it really _does_ seem to last longer, long enough for both Raidens to come, each laying a messy claim within you, fucking you even beyond that. It continues until it fades, and the last few thrusts feel like just too much before they settle down and pull, slowly, carefully, out of you one at a time.

You can _feel_ the excess leaking out of you.

Light Raiden holds you close, insistent and protective, giving Dark Raiden a hard glare, eyes sparking.

Dark Raiden smiles. “Lie down. Our sweet’s been so loved.”

Light Raiden looks down at you and silently agrees, and he lowers to the floor, not letting you go, making sure you’re resting upon him.

“I love you,” he says to you.

“I love you, too,” you respond, “...no matter what, I love you... even if...” you manage to look over at Dark Raiden. “Even if I have to stop you.”

Dark Raiden runs a hand along your spine, smiling. “I love you, too, my sweet. It assures me to know that regardless of my choices or destiny,” he says, leaning down to nuzzle your cheek, “ _I will always have you.”_


End file.
